Kayden Dell'Anno
Kayden Dell'Anno Steele Dundee is a character roleplayed by hobbittrash. Background Senior Attorney formerly partnered with DPG Law Firm, and Vinny Pistone's estranged, manic ex-wife. Currently married to Jordan Steele and Irwin Dundee Despite being called a snitch for being unknowingly listed as a witness on the Chang Gang court case by the DOJ. Kayden hates the police and is extremely loyal to the people who matter to her. She has spent a considerable amount of time and effort in trying to restore her name from the DOJ’s mistake and prove herself trustworthy. She gets understandably upset when people, despite her efforts, continue to bring up those past accusations about her or snub her based on that misinformation. Kayden is best friends with [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Nora_Dupres Nora Dupres] and [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Kiki_Chanel Kiki Chanel] She has mentioned that she suffers from an undiagnosed personality disorder and can often become a loose canon when angered or pushed too far. The Kidnapping Kayden faked her kidnapping in order to get Jordan Steele alone. She sent multiple threats of her own life over payphones to Jordan Steele and her best friend Nora Dupres. She contacted Jordan Steele to meet alone at a undisclosed location. Nora found out along with King and they both got the police involved even though "The Kidnapper" told Jordan what would happen if they did. After hours of searching and an excessive amount of threats later Kayden finally decided to send one last phone call to Jordan and Nora telling them that "The Kidnapper" would finally kill Kayden at the top of Mount Chillad. Kayden stood at the top of the mountain where she would finally stab herself and be left to be found by Jordan Steele and Nora Dupres. Nora and King arrived in a helicopter on Mount Chillad, soon after Jordan arrived. Kayden got transported to the hospital via helicopter where she would lay on a hospital bed saying only a few words about her attacker. Currently the only person to know about what Kayden really did is Kiki Chanel. She confessed to her about it after sharing with Kiki she wanted to kill [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Jordan_Steele Jordan]. Towing After her career as a lawyer suffered a significant blow from the snitch allegations, she assisted her husband, [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Jordan_Steele Jordan],''' in his job as a parking enforcer at [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Pillbox_Medical_Center '''Pillbox Medical]. On the job she was, like her husband, often abused, stabbed or held at gunpoint for impounding illegally parked cars. Arguing with and insulting the car owners also contributed to this. She once stated that she has been stabbed 70 times all together while on the job. Kayden often felt unsupported and under appreciated by hospital staff when she was towing. Staff had grown tired of the commotion the towing would create outside the hospital and would show her little support, even sometimes siding with the car owners over her. One night, after numerous altercations between the owners of the illegally parked cars and hospital staff, Kayden got [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Kiki_Chanel Kiki Chanel] to block the emergency lane with multiple cars to prove to them how much they needed her. When that didn’t work she stepped up the plan and got Kiki to disguise herself and stab her in front of staff to show them an example of the kind of abuse she was having to deal with daily. Ultimately nothing much came of the events and not long after that Kayden quit her job towing much to her husband's disapproval. Trivia * Kayden was once resurrected from the grave by [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Uchiha_Jones Uchiha Jones.] * Kayden had an adopted son called Dick who died in a freak accident. In which a freak 'accidentally on purpose' shot him. * All of Kayden’s children are actually older than her. * Kayden believes [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Bovice_Wilkinson Bovice] is her son who was lost on a cruise ship by her husband, [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Jordan_Steele Jordan], '''when he was a child. [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Bovice_Wilkinson '''Bovice] himself has entertained and even encouraged the relationship when he called her to give her a mission to complete for him. Going so far as referring to her as 'mama' during the call. * Kayden once broke into [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Bolingbroke_Penitentiary Bolingbroke Penitentiary] to be with her husband [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Jordan_Steele Jordan] when he was sent to prison for beating her, an off duty officer and [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Allen_Widemann Allen Widemann]. * Kayden can be compassionate and sometimes surprisingly level headed in tense situations. * Kayden is often brutally honest with people which some take the wrong way. * Kayden often defends herself and those she loves with her loudmouth and come backs. But if she is pushed too far can become rather spontaneously violent. * Kayden has tried multiple unsuccessful attempts to get her son, [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Chips_Ahoy Chips],''' off drugs. Even staging a ‘Crackorcism’ for him with the help of [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Kiki_Chanel '''Kiki Chanel.]' '''She has also, after being assumed dead, haunted [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Chips_Ahoy '''Chips'] as a ghost and blamed her death on his crack addiction in the hopes of deterring him from drugs. * On the flip side, while having relationship issues, Kayden taken drugs with [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Chips_Ahoy Chips] and on multiple occasions purchased crack to bribe him with. * Kayden works ‘undercover’ as Camila Biamonte for [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Nino_Chavez Nino Chavez], as his head of security. She shoots all things she deems threats when Nino says the phrase ‘code brown’. So far she has killed 3 people. * [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Jean_Steele Jean Steele], is Jordan’s first wife and Kayden's sister-wife. They share a very antagonistic relationship caused by [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Jean_Steele Jean Steele] hiring [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Melbert_Rickenbacker Melbert Rickenbacker] to kill Kayden. * Kayden shot off [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Jean_Steele Jean Steele's] ear when she openly admitted to wanting Kayden dead. The ear was later reattached. Quotes * "Big Time" * "Get your ass!" * "Heck darn damn!" * "Gimme Gimme" * "That betch!" ''(Usually referring to 'Brenda) * "CLAPS!" (A name she calls [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Chips_Ahoy '''Chips]) * "Chapstick!" (Another name for [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Chips_Ahoy Chips]) * ''"Hey Honnnney" ''(When talking to her husbands) Gallery Kayden-0.png Kayden-1.png|Casterman interrogates Kayden Kayden Bondi.png|Kayden in Bondi clothes KaydenTG.png|Tow Goddess Tow Gods.png|Tow Gods Steele family therapy.png|Steele family therapy boattrip.jpg|Lovely boat trip Waiting for Dundee.png|Waiting for Dundee Category:Female